


Abnormalife

by alien_muse



Series: Old Stories, Not Connected [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: Она считала, что абсолютно нормальна.





	Abnormalife

Она считала, что абсолютно нормальна.

Она всегда переходила дорогу на зеленый свет, всегда делала домашнюю работу и никогда не пропускала ни одного урока.  
Все знают, что так нужно делать.  
Она стояла одна в классе географии; она видела одноклассников, лихорадочно копировавших решения с ее тетради; она постоянно наблюдала людей и машины, пробегавших и проезжавших на красный.

Она всегда держала свои обещания, словно они были так же нерушимы, как то, что, подпрыгнув, она приземлится обратно.  
Все держат свои обещания, иначе зачем их давать.

Она знала, что люди помогают друг другу, потому что ей говорили, что они должны это делать; потому что в метро висели рекламы волонтерских движений; потому что когда она выходила из пункта переливания, чувствуя в теле привычную легкость, она вспоминала шестнадцатилетнего подростка в коридоре, который громко настаивал на том, чтобы ему позволили сдать кровь.

Она всегда говорила то, что думала, всегда придерживалась вежливого обращения, кто бы перед ней не стоял: член семьи, друг, учитель, знакомый или посторонний, никогда не допускала физического насилия над посторонними: если могла, то вмешивалась, если не могла - тоже.  
Все так делают.  
Она видела, как ее мать кричит на свою; она видела, как грубят учителям ученики; она чувствовала на своем запястье жесткую хватку отца; она наблюдала, как люди молча проходят мимо человека, уронившего стопку книг.

Когда парень или девушка приглашали ее на свидание, она смотрела на него/нее и спрашивала: “Куда ты хочешь пойти?” Кино она любила смотреть в одиночестве, с людьми предпочитала общаться так, чтобы можно было четко понять, что он(а) хочет сказать.  
Все знают, что это лучше всего.

Люди для нее делились на три категории: те, кого она любила, те, с кем она не общалась, и те, кому было просто необходимо передать некоторую информацию. Если человек, который ей нравился, игнорировал ее, она любила его на расстоянии. Она не знала, так ли сильно ей нужно было ответное чувство.  
Все говорят: не переживай, в мире семь миллиардов людей.

Она, как и все, знала, что химические эмоции - это иллюзия, а алкоголь, сигареты и наркотики не приносят счастья.  
Она знала, что такое дофамин, окситоцин и вазопрессин.

Когда ее партнер сказал ей, что безумно любит ее, но больше так не может, она подумала, что у него была причина так поступить с ней. Она познакомилась с его новой девушкой и полностью поняла и приняла то, в чем она состояла.

Когда она встречала человека, она не могла сразу определить, к какой категории его отнести. Она могла месяцами видеть его, приветственно кивать и даже не знать его имени, пока внутри нее не разгоралась искорка интереса, и она заговаривала с ним, улыбаясь с влюбленной надеждой. И с этого момента она точно знала, что с радостью сделает для человека что угодно.  
К сожалению, ее понятие “что угодно” слишком отличалось от общепринятого, поэтому она никогда не повторяла этого обещания вслух.

Иногда она смотрела на человека, который послал ее, недолго смотрела, говорила: “Я тебя не понимаю” и уходила, задумчиво забывая.

Она была ненормальной по меркам этого мира; населяющие его были с ним согласны: родители, учителя, друзья, партнеры, знакомые и непонятые ею.  
“И наверное, у них есть на то причины,” - думала она и шла дальше, улыбаясь встречным и мыслям.

**Author's Note:**

> 28 ноября 2015, 21:47


End file.
